Vegeta's new do
by DBZHobbit
Summary: A short story about how Vegeta go his hair cut short (well it was short until people asked me for more chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's new do  
  
The son family walked up to the capsule corp. building to attend the reunion Bulma was holding. They went in and saw a familiar Saiyan face with much shorter hair than they remembered. Goku walked up to him and said "Hey Vegeta, I like the hair!" The Saiyan Prince replied with mock surprise "What? Oh this! Yeah well, I fancied a change" "Oh no you didn't! Tell them the truth Veggie!" Bulma had appeared so suddenly that both Vegeta and Goku had jumped. Krillen and Piccolo then creased up with laughter that they had been trying to hold in "And what's so funny?" growled Vegeta "The memory of you getting your hair sliced!" Said the Namek, who was laughing so hard he was crying. He then composed himself and started recounting the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Piccolo was finished everyone except Vegeta was rolling around in laughter. "So let me get this straight," said Yamcha, who was collapsed on the couch "You went to spar with Piccolo and Krillen and because you think you're so tough you asked the both of them to attack you at once" Vegeta sharply nodded and slunk back into a corner, attempting to save himself from any more humiliation. Yamcha let out a small giggle and carried on. "You dodged Piccolo's special beam cannon but because of the direction you moved" he then stopped to laugh some more "You got hit with Krillen's destructo disk and it took a foot off your hair, and because you're a Saiyan it wont grow back!" "You should have seen his face!" Krillen piped up "It went really pale, then it went purple! We had to run for our lives!" the room then exploded with laughter that made Vegeta go even redder than he already was. The Saiyan Prince then stormed out of the room muttering something about shaving all of their heads when they were asleep. Little did he realise that the two people who cut his hair off in the first place were bald. 


	2. Vegeta's revenge

Vegeta's revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the DBZ characters etc etc Oh come on you know the drill.  
  
All of the Z Fighters were at capsule corp. (as Bulma forced them to stay over) they were all asleep except for one spiteful saiyan. It was almost 3am and Vegeta had finally thought of a way to get them all back for laughing at him. It was so simple and obvious that when he thought of it he hit himself for not thinking of it sooner. He would cut all their hair off. He chuckled to himself as he went into the bathroom to get scissors and the buzzer (A/N can't remember what the buzzing shaver thing is actually called) he was thinking of crazy styles to do peoples hair in, he was going to have so much fun! Doing Kakarot would be the best as his wouldn't grow out; it would be perfect pay back for all the times he had humiliated him and stomped on his pride.  
  
Vegeta tiptoed as lightly as his muscular body (Down girls) would let him, which was fortunately very lightly as he was quite small compared to the others. He crept into the room where four of the Z fighters were sleeping; Videl, Yamcha, Gohan and Goten were to be his first victims. Luckily none of them woke up with the sound the buzzer made and Vegeta crept out as silently as he came in.  
  
In the next room were Hercule, Pan and Chi-Chi. This room only took him a few minutes and then he swept soundlessly to the room he couldn't wait to do! The room that held the people who had humiliated him the most Kakarot, Krillen and Piccolo. He went in and started, luckily Krillen had grown hair and when he did Kakarot Vegeta was creased up with silent laughter, then he came to Piccolo "Ah" he said. He's forgotten that Piccolo didn't have any hair because he's a Namek. What could he do? He stood there thinking for a while then he realised that someone near him was awake. He looked down and saw to eyes staring up at him twinkling in the moonlight. Vegeta froze; he's also forgotten that Piccolo was an extremely light sleeper. He tried to get out but a deep voice came out of the dark "What are you doing here Vegeta?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
Piccolo then turned over and saw Goku and Krillen. He had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and waking them up. "Never mind. I think I know. You got stuck when you got to me didn't you"  
  
"Kind of, can't exactly shave your head can I"  
  
"Oh dear what a shame. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."  
  
"I'm listening" Vegeta was very cautious of what Piccolo was going to say.  
  
"I'll keep this quiet if you."  
  
"If I what? Tell me"  
  
"I'm thinking"  
  
"....." Vegeta just stood there.  
  
"Ok. I'll keep this quiet if you.. Never wear spandex again"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake them up" Said Piccolo in a harsh whisper  
  
"Kakarot sleeps like the dead we don't have to worry, but never wear spandex?"  
  
"Change your style. you'll look better trust me"  
  
"Since when is a guy with a cape and turban a fashion guru"  
  
"Guru's wear turbans"  
  
"Shut up. Fine I'll do it. No spandex but I'm still wearing tight pants. The girls love it."  
  
"Whatever.I can't wait to see their faces in the morning"  
  
"Me either. Now remember you never saw me"  
  
"Namek's honour" Piccolo replied putting up three fingers.  
  
With that Vegeta left to go to bed and he dreamed of what would come in the morning with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Ok. A second chapter at request and it looks like I'm now going to have to do a third. Oh well. Please review! 


	3. Hair today gone tomorrow

Hair today gone tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I really own a multi-million animation company! Of course I don't!  
  
Right, chapter 3. Prepare yourself for very freaky hairstyles.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta were the first to get up the next morning as the always rose early; also they wanted front row seats to see how everyone reacted to their hair. Piccolo was anxious to see what Vegeta had done to the other Z fighters as he had only seen Goku and Krillen.  
  
The first to get up was Gohan; he walked into the kitchen where Piccolo and Vegeta were having a coffee. Piccolo spat his out because he laughed so hard. "What's so funny?" asked the demi-saiyan, he hadn't noticed his hair yet and he couldn't quite understand why they were laughing so much. Vegeta had almost fallen off his chair, it had looked funny in the dark but in the light it was even better! He's given Gohan a punk rocker type hairdo, all bald except for spikes sticking out in all directions. Piccolo and Vegeta could barely breathe for laughing. Then Yamcha came out and Piccolo fell onto the floor clutching his ribs, Vegeta was laughing so hard he was crying. They laughed harder when Gohan and Yamcha said in unison  
  
"What happened to your hair?"  
  
Yamcha's hair was normal except for parts that had been cut down to the scalp, they were letters, and Vegeta had written 'Dumb' on the top of Yamcha's head. Chi-Chi and Videl came in at the same time; both absolutely fuming their haircuts seemed to match. Chi-Chi had a bowl cut on the left side (Without a bowl so it was rather wonky) and on the right she had no hair at all. Videl had the same but on opposite sides. Now both Vegeta and Piccolo were on the floor crying and gasping for breath.  
  
Hercule came in with a small figure hiding behind his legs, the small figure was Pan who didn't want anyone to see the monstrosity that had become her head. Hercule's Afro had practically gone except for a huge spike on either side of his head and one on the top so he looked like Krusty the Clown. Pan seemed to have come off the better from Vegeta's trick as her hairstyle wasn't as bad as the others (Vegeta couldn't bring himself to completely humiliate a child no matter how much he denied it later) Pan's hair had just been cut, not partially shaved like the others. Hers looked normal from the front but at the back a huge triangle had been cut out of it, luckily she could hide this is she wore her hair in pigtails for the next few months. Goten came in not long after his niece, he'd gotten off quite lightly (there you are rachie, happy now?) as Vegeta had started to run out of ideas as he was saving his best for Goku. Vegeta had given him what some people would say was an improvement from the mullet thing he had had, his hair was now much shorter but the older saiyan had left two long parts at the front, and plaited them as he couldn't think of what else to do.  
  
Then best were saved for last, Krillen walked in and started laughing at all the others, everyone saw him and started laughing, Piccolo, who had composed himself enough to whisper to Vegeta said "You're a genius!" before lapsing into another fit of laughter, Vegeta had been a genius because unluckily for Krillen he had grown enough hair for Vegeta to give him a mini version of his old hairdo. Krillen now wielded the Vegeta trademark spike, but his hair wasn't as long as Vegeta's used to be so it only added an extra ½ a foot to his height. Vegeta suddenly poked Piccolo and whispered in his ear "Kakarot's coming" then in walked the man himself, in all his glory.  
  
With NO HAIR WHATSOEVER!  
  
Everyone was on the floor laughing (Except Chi-Chi who was on the floor because she had fainted) Goku then did his famous confused look and saw everyone else. He started laughing and put his hand to the back of his head to do 'the son thing' and he felt nothing but scalp. He froze and felt the rest of his head he then spoke in a small, shocked voice "I'm bald" Everyone stopped laughing "I'm bald.I'm.Bald....AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone started laughing again and Yamcha said, "I wonder who did it" Piccolo caught Vegeta's eye and they both started to giggle. Chi-Chi (who had no regained full consciousness) glared at them "You two tricksters!" The Namek defended himself and his now partner in crime "Hey don't look at us why would we want all your hair to go funny?" he then started to laugh "Anyway Chi-Chi it's a good look for you!"  
  
They never were found out, and much to Vegeta's dismay the hair grew back. Except Goku's who had to have fake hair lasered onto his head in his old style. Vegeta grew to like his new hair; Bulma thought it was sexy so that was good enough for him! Also he learned to live without spandex, he took a liking to tight leather instead (Much to the delight of female anime watchers around the world)  
  
Well, that's it. Story finished. You can get a lot of writing done when you're off sick. Look out fro more of my fics and PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
